Defending Jasper
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: When Alice thinks that Jasper's history teacher is being too hard on him, She decides to take the matter into her own hands.When Carlisle finds out he is not happy. WARNING: this contains SPANKING, dnt like dont read.


**SO THIS IS A ALICE AND CARLISLE SPANKING FANFIC, (I'M BORED 2 DEATH RIGHT NOW ND DECIDED 2 WRITE A STORY 2 PASS TIME)I'V NOTICED THAT I'V DONE EVERY ONE OF HIS DAUGHTERS EXCEPT HER, BCUZ I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT ALICE COULD HAVE DONE 2 DESERVE ONE, BUT I'V FIGURED IT OUT. PLZ PLZ REVIIIEWWW OH YA I'M NOT STEPHINE MEYER.=(**

Alice's pov

(Before Twilight)

I was lounging on the bed that Jasper and I shared, trying to decide what outfit would be best to wear for school tomorrow.

I didn't have to be able to see the future to know that he was getting annoyed.

"Mary Alice you know that I don't care whether you wear the pink skirt with the matching top or the yellow one. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to study for a history test." He said annoyed looking at me before getting back to his homework.

" But jasper!" I whined. "I'm in the middle of a crisis, I think that is more important then a dumb old history test!" I frustratedly said, looking through my closet for something else to wear.

He stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to be upset with you, It's just that it's hard for me to learn all this new stuff about the civil war." He said sheepishly. I looked at him surprised. "How? I mean you lived through it, Your like a walking talking encyclopedia whenever someone ask's you about it?" He laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Yes your right, but last week we had an assignment to write a make believe story of what we think life back then would be like, I wrote from personal experiences of course, But that landed me an F. Apparently The teacher only wanted to hear about the north's side of the war."

I gasped and rush over to hug him. He chucked and embraced me tightly.

"If I'd known this was how you'd react I would have told you sooner." He said while kissing me on the forehead.

I stamped my foot, highly upset. "Tomorrow I am going to see your history teacher and giving him a piece of my mind. It wasn't fair for him to fail you for no reason! I will not sleep until I seek justice!"

Jasper used his gift to calm me down. "Slow down there Alice, Its just one failing grade, nothing to worry about. And you aren't going near my history class tomorrow okay?"

I pouted at him, trying to make him see reason. "Alice, promise to me you won't say anything." He ordered raising his eyebrow. I sighed. "Sir, yes, sir." I mocked a fake salute and went back to rummaging around in my closet.

Jasper laughed and kissed me on the cheek before leaving to go out hunting with the guys. I smiled when he left, Just because I promised I wouldn't say anything didn't mean I wouldn't do anything.

Carlisle's pov.

( The next day)

I was in the middle of surgery when one of the nurses burst inside the room and told me that I was wanted at the high school.

As soon as hearing it I flew from the hospital and into my car. Speeding as fast as the car could go. I prayed that my youngest son hadn't slipped, I knew that this diet was the hardest for him, it made me feel guilty whenever I saw him struggling, but as soon as his eyes turned golden yellow he begged me to let him go to school, I agreed seeing now it wasn't a good idea, I was only putting him through more pain.

As I reached the high school, I parked the car and went inside. The receptionist immediately knew who I was and told me to go to the 3rd floor to the principals office.

I was confused to say the least.

I followed the directions, and easily found the principals office, As I opened the door I saw Alice.

A short man in about his late 40's stood up as I entered. "Ah, Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you. but it seems your daughter has gotten into a fight with the 12th grade history teacher today." He glanced over at Alice who was glaring back at him.

I sighed and sat down in the chair next to Alice, as he continued speaking "And what I don't understand is Alice is in the 10th grade, so why would she get into a fight with a teacher that is not hers?" He asked.

I looked over at my daughter wearyingly. "Mary Alice would you care to explain?" I asked seeing her stiffen as I called her by her full name, which was something I only did when I was upset.

She took a deep breath before answering

"This morning all I did was tell Mr. Johnson that it was unfair for him to give Jasper a failing grade on an assignment that he did. He is my brother and I knew that he worked hard on it, so he didn't deserve an F for writing his opinion on the civil war. Then he told me to get out and I said some... things that he didn't like and so now I am here, I-I'm really sorry daddy." Her voice cracked as she looked down at the floor in shame and started sobbing.

It took all I had not to comfort her but I kept a poker face. I didn't miss her hesitation on her story.

The principal however was more sentimental man then I was.

"Alice please don't cry, I was going to just give you a detention but now it'll just be a warning okay? And I'm going to send you home early Alright?" He asked, looking at Alice as if she was a lost puppy.

Alice sniffed and nodded her head sadly. As I stood up I shook the principals hand. "Thank you for your understanding, although I apologize for my daughters behaviour. I will make sure my children are better behaved in the future." I said coolly glaring darkly at my youngest daughter in dissapointment.

He smiled not at all noticing our exchange. "Goodbye Dr. Cullen, Alice." He said as we left room. We then went into the car and drove home, I looked over at Alice demanding an explanation.

"Now tell me what really happened Alice." I said in a firm voice staring at the road ahead of me. Counting to 100, as I tried to calm myself down.

She looked down at the floor of the car, sobbing. "A-After Jazz's teacher told me to leave I might have said some thing that upset him."

"What things?" I asked sharply.

"I just might have looked into his future and told him that his wife has been cheating on him for the last 5 years, He will get fired from his job, and after that he will become a homeless bum and live at the train station for the remainder of his life."

"Mary Alice Brandon how could you do something so stupid! You are not suppose to use your gift like that! What where you thinking?" I furiously asked her.

She started sobbing all over again. "I-I'm sorry Daddy, But it's not like he believed me he just laughed and told me to go to the principle's office. And aren't we leaving in a couple months anyway? Once all that happens he wont remember a word I said to him today." She explained to me happily.

I slowed the car down as we pulled into the driveway of the house. "That is not the point young lady and you know it. You are to wait for me in my office do you understand?"

" Yes Carlisle." Alice said sadly before running into the house.

I sighed leaning my back against the hood of the car, knowing what I had to do to Alice but instantly regretting it. As I walked inside the house I saw Esme putting on her coat ready to leave.

"And just where do you think your going, Love?" I asked leaning down to kiss my Esme on the lips.

She laughed. " I'm going food shopping, even though I just went yesterday theirs probably something that I missed."

Translation: I don't want to be here when you spank our daughter.

Esme embraced me in a hug. "Please go easy on her Carlisle, It's different with me and Rose, she has never gotten a spanking before. And she's probably scared to death right now." She murmured quietly.

I sighed angrily. "She'll be fine Esme I promise you. If anything Alice should have been the most prepared for this outcome, She knew the consequences of what she was doing and yet she decided to do something completely foolish." Esme sighed and pushed away from me, That was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Just please go easy on her Carlisle, for me?" She pleaded.

I smiled and opened the door. "I will not go any harder than necessary." I said reassuringly. She smiled and thanked me, kissing me lightly on the cheek before leaving. As soon as she took off I shut the door and went upstairs into my office.

Alice was sitting down and then stood right up as soon as she saw me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and that I promise from now on I will only use my gift to determine what the weather will be like and to keep our family safe from other nearby threats. I understand that with great power comes great responsibility and I will never do something to upset you like I did today, Just please, please don't spank me Daddy."

I smiled sadly and ran over to Alice embracing her into a hug. Her body shaking with sobs I tried my best to calm her down. Desperately wishing I had Jasper's talent right now.

"There now Alice please calm down everything will be alright." I told her waiting a few minutes until her crying died down. I sat down at the chair at my desk pulling her into my lap.

"Alice, darling what is it your so afraid of?" I asked calmly. I really didn't expect this type of behavior from her.

"Y-Your going t-to spank me. I've never gotten one before." She said quietly looking down at her shoes trying to control her sobs. "Alice honey look at me." I put my hand under her chin meeting her gaze. "Now I understand that you have never had a spanking before, But you are worrying yourself way to much, It isn't as bad as it seems and it will be over quickly I promise you."

She nodded her head and lied down across my lap waiting for me to begin.

I quickly slipped off her skirt and underwear before bringing my hand down to her backside. Alice gasped and then pressed her lips together. I continued spanking her 10 times more before I started to lecture.

"You will never tell anyone what will happen in the future again." I lectured sternly.

"That was a completely reckless not to mention foolish thing to do. It didn't matter if that teacher had believed you or not you could have exposed who we are. You are a very smart girl Alice and I expect you to behave that way"

Alice wiggled and cried out doing everything possible to break out of my grasp but I held her in place, smacking her bottem repeatedly, never once stopping the punishment.

"And even if Edward or Jasper had done the same don't think that they wouldn't be in this same exact position. I love you Alice and I understand that you was only trying to help Jasper but what you did was unacceptable. I hope we will not have this discussion again."

After at least 30 smacks her bottom was a bright cherry red. I ended the spanking with the hardest blow and quickly put back on Alice's underwear.

I pulled her into a hug as she clung onto me sobbing. I stroked her back praising how well she did, and then carried her into her room putting her gently down on the bed.

"I have to go back to the hospital now, But call me if you need anything Alice, I love you." I kissed her forehead before leaving out the door. "I love you too Dad." Alice said softly. I smiled to myself pleased that this had turned out to be a good day after all.

Alice's pov.

I gritted my teeth in pain, Ugh the spanking had hurt. I lied down on the bed trying to stop myself from crying but it wouldn't work. It seemed as if I could never stop sobbing.

I turned my face to the door as it opened. It was Rosalie with something in her hand. "Hey Alice, How are you feeling?" She asked concerned as she sat down on the bed next to me.

Alright." I said quietly, wondering why she was being nice,

"Edward told me that Carlisle spanked you, I just wanted to see if you was okay, I remember the first time Carlisle spanked me it hurt like hell, I didn't talk to him for a month," She admitted shyly as she looked at me, then handed me a frozen bag of human vegetable food.

"It's a makeshift icepack, i'll admit... but it does take away the sting for a little while." She smiled before getting up to leave. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She said as she left the room.

I sighed as I put the bag over my throbbing backside, It helped a little but not much. I laid there for about 20 minutes completely bored, I didn't feel like getting up to do anything because it hurt too much to move,

Jasper then came inside the room and sat down on the floor next to me, He looked angry to say the least.

"Alice, I can't believe what you did, If Carlisle already hadn't spanked you I would have done so myself."

I groaned in annoyance. "Well you don't have to worry about that, Carlisle spanked me thoroughly, Tell your history teacher I said thank you tomorrow."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, And because of that little stunt that you pulled, He allowed me to rewrite the assignment on the Civil war... Isn't that great?" He asked.

"Fantastic." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Yes it is," Jasper agreed, "Because a civil war documentary is coming on in 5 minutes and you lucky you gets to watch it with me." He said happily. Lifting me up off the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"Jasper please No, That's so boring, Can't I just stay here in my room and sulk, I've already been punished enough." I whined to him, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head. "Nope, think of it as your punishment from me." He kissed me swiftly on the cheek before going down the stairs turning the t.v, on, I followed after him mumbling to myself.

I already knew witch punishment I preferred and it was definitely not Jasper's.

**YAAY THAT IS THE END, OH YEA I ADDED IN THE SPIDER MAN QUOTE JUST CUZ I THOUGH IT WAS FUNNY ANYHOW I HOPE U LIKED IT PLZ DNT 4GET 2 REVIEW!**


End file.
